psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Theresa Ridgway's House
Jesse's house is a small ranch house located in Millville, NJ that Jesse lives in. Description Jesse's house is located in next to Aunt Jackie, Uncle Chuck and Grandmom's house. The main floor has a small kitchen, small living room with a built in ancient looking furnace as well as Jesse's soon-to-be bedroom and soon-to-be gaming/office area room and a bathroom. The basement is very small in major contrast to the Ridgway Residence, having only a washer and a dryer, two water heaters, the new one and the old one that has yet to be thrown out, an old rotary telephone from around the 40's or 50's, a boarded up crawlspace, a freezer and a wall separating a creepy spot blocked by a wall that has a hole in it. The basement walls and floor are stone while the ceiling is the wooden floor upstairs and this area tends to be the coldest section of the house. On the outside, it has a large backyard/sideyard that exhibits four sheds (or mini Morton Buildings), trees and nature (like the Ridgway residence but also less, as well as a fence and two porches on the front and back of the house with two entrances/exits. History Jesse's grandmother used to live at the residence but the shower broke and she also suffers from dementia so she now lives next door with Aunt Jackie and Uncle Chuck. She doesn't remember living there at all due to her condition. This is the place with the second source of construction videos, the first being the room Jesse, Uncle Larry, Mark, Corn, Buzz and Parker built in the Ridgway Morton Building. Initially, Jesse considered Buzz's house and pooled up $30,000. However, the events of Psycho Kid Moves Out interfered with this decision and ultimately decided to take residence at his grandmother's house for free. On January 9th, 2016, Jesse assessed the damages of this home along with Uncle Larry, Corn, Jackie, Theresa and Melissa originally hoping to get Theresa to live here to get away from Melissa's alcoholic influence, it did not work and Jesse decided to make it his place instead since he wants to move out this month. He originally though also wanted to buy Buzz's house and leaned to that idea until his money was stolen by Jeffrey Sr. and locked in his safe. Jesse decided to go with Aunt Jackie's (soon to be his) place. As of January 16th, 2016, Uncle Larry and Corn along with some help from Jackie, Chuck, Corn and Joe have been fixing up the house for Jesse and have mostly finished this task on January 31st apart from the top of the shower enclosure, some air coming into Jesse's bedroom and to move construction stuff out. Shortly after construction commenced, Jesse began noticing weird happenings happen and believed the house was haunted, even after Uncle Larry and Aunt Jackie played a few pranks on him. Some vlogs show possible proof of it being haunted, such as when Joe began contributing and slipped on Emma, the styrofoam head, some static interference with the camera, old pictures behind a picture of Jesus and constant electrical failure and some voices but there is also fake proof such as Aunt Jackie's demonic voice prank, the power outages shown in INTO THE DARKNESS and the constant humor Aunt Jackie and Uncle Chuck found funny while no one else did. The hauntings were finally revealed in MYSTERY SOLVED! it was Uncle Chuck behind the face in the window also in the INTO THE DARKNESS and dressing up in a monster costume in MYSTERY SOLVED! and he was also responsible for the voices, possibly the static interference and the orbs and shadows. Uncle Larry also admitted into tying the noose around Emma and Aunt Jackie possibly changed it's positions all the time to creep Jesse out and Jeffrey Jr. may have been responsible for the EXIRE message in the attic. Other evidence, such as the Jesus picture pulsing back and forth, the old photographs and the scarecrow flying off the wall remain unanswered. Notable Inhabitants Category:Locations